The Isle of the Broken
by Chargedlion
Summary: The Isle of the Lost was never really a home, it was only a place to live. The core four only realized that when they decided to stay in Auradon. Evie, and, in secret, Mal, were now experiencing nightmares having to do with their old life on the Isle. Luckily for them, the best thing that came from the Isle was their friendship. One-Shot. Mevie


The Isle of the Lost was never really a home, it was only a place to live. The core four only realized that when they decided to stay in Auradon. Evie, and, in secret, Mal, were now experiencing nightmares having to do with their old life on the Isle. Luckily for them, the best thing that came from the Isle was their friendship.

xxx

Evie sat up quickly, breathing heavily and looking around the room. Her breathing slowed down when she realized that she was in her shared room with Mal. She looked over at her friend, who was still sound asleep and smiled a little. She found Mal's presence comforting. "Mal?"

Mal shot up and yelped. "Wha- What is going on?!"

"Hey, M, it's just me."

Mal made eye contact with her friend, then relaxed. "Oh. What it is, E?"

"I..."

Mal didn't need her to finish for her to know what was wrong. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. "C'mere, you."

Without even responding, Evie got out of her bed and climbed into Mal's.

Mal ran her hand down Evie's back and smiled gently. "What was it this time?"

Evie merely tucked her head under Mal's chin, shivering.

Mal kissed her hair and sighed. "That bad, huh?"

Evie was silent for a while, then asked, "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, E. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"... Say it."

Mal bowed her head near Evie's ear and whispered, "I love you. I mean it. We're not on the Isle anymore."

Evie shuddered as Mal's breath tickled her ear. "She never loved me, did she?"

"Evie..."

"Be honest with me."

Mal nodded slightly and settled her chin on Evie's head. "I'm sure in some weird, twisted way, she did. Love on the Isle was different than the love here. But, did she respect you? That I can not confirm."

Evie squeezed her eyes shut as tears traveled down her cheeks. "Can you just... hold me?"

Mal wrapped her arms more firmly around her friend. "I've got you." The two friends laid in silence for a long time after that, Mal softly humming in order to soothe Evie.

Tired as she was, Evie forced herself to focus all of her senses on the girl hugging her. She had to trust that Mal was different than the other ones from the Isle.

Mal still wasn't used to their closeness. Sure, they had technically been friends for years, but most of that was on the Isle, where real friendship was frowned upon. They were mostly just stuck with each other back then. But now, you couldn't separate them. Emotional abuse did that to people. They needed someone. They needed each other. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

Mal swallowed. "Um... I'm glad you trust me... You know, that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about this..."

Evie leaned back. Mal never said anything like that. "Mal?"

"I... I've been having those dreams too...," Mal admitted, bashfully bowing her head. "I know how it feels..."

Evie, who was holding back even more tears, reached out and held the side of Mal's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mal nuzzled Evie's hand to try and lighten the mood. "I didn't want you to worry. I was more concerned about you and how it was affecting YOU."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Don't try and charm your way out of this one. Tell me the real reason."

Mal sighed. "I didn't want anyone to think that I was weak... I am the daughter of Malicifent, after all. I'm not supposed to be scared..."

Evie shook her head. "Mal, you're entitled to feel the way that you do. I mean, come on, you were just comforting ME about the same thing you're going through. Your past doesn't define you." She nuzzled back into Mal's neck. "I love you. Remember that next time you have one of those dreams."

Mal flinched when Evie had gotten closer to her, but when she said 'I love you' it made her feel all warm inside. Although she was aware of Evie's fondness towards her, it always felt good to hear her say it. She didn't get a lot of love in the traditional sense growing up on the Isle. Neither of them did. So any sort of affection was something Mal wasn't used to. But she didn't hate it. "I... I love you too."

Evie smiled a little. The two friends remained silent for a few moments, basking in the safe place they had created. Finally, Evie spoke up: "Can I... Can I stay with you tonight? I-I don't want to be alone right now..."

Mal ran her hand down Evie's back. "Of course. I understand. I... I don't want to be alone either..."

Evie leaned out of Mal's neck and sat up.

Mal followed her lead, but only because she was confused. "E? What are you do-?"

Before Mal could finish, Evie grabbed her by the shoulders and wrapped her arms firmly around her waist. "This is to make up for all of the times you had nightmares and felt like you had no one to turn to. I wish I would've known... I would've helped you."

Mal cautiously hugged her back. She knew Evie meant what she said, but even still, she found it hard to believe. Although they had been in Auradon for months now, she still didn't understand compassion for others. Sure, she felt it for the ones closest to her, but she didn't know why or how. "Really?"

Evie squeezed her middle and nodded. "Of course. I understand if you doubt me. You have every right to feel that way. It all comes down to what you want to believe."

"I want..." Mal trailed off. Did she deserve to have what she wanted? "I don't deserve a friend like you... I'm broken..."

Evie kissed Mal's temple. "We're all broken, M. But that's the thing. Putting broken hearts together makes it whole again."

Mal laughed softly. "And to think this was originally me comforting you... Thanks, E."

Evie let her go and smiled. "Whatever you want."


End file.
